Love is a Spiritual thing
by Masterob
Summary: Tikal has a chance to have a body, much to the happiness of Tails who admitted his likeness for her. Can Knuckles get all the 7 Chaos Emeralds and keep their love alive? Features Fox, Falco and Krystal from Starfox in homage to Brawl.
1. Tikal's arrival statement

Love is a spiritual thing

**Love is a spiritual thing**

_True love is a thing of the past, literally_

Knuckles was sitting near the Master Emerald, when he heard a familiar voice coming from the emerald.

"Could that be?" Knuckles asked.

He went to the Master Emerald.

"Is that you Tikal?" Knuckles asked.

"Hello Knuckles", Tikal's voice said.

"What brings you here?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles, I think I know a way for me to exist in the normal world", Tikal said.

"How can it be done?" Knuckles asked.

"Well it's gonna require the work of the 7 chaos emeralds", Tikal's voice said.

"All seven of them?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, you see one emerald can give me the power to exist for a day if the right words are said, but combine all seven with the proper spell and the Master Emerald, I can exist for good", Tikal's voice said.

"That's great, I'll start searching", Knuckles said.

"Get one and try to bring it back by tomorrow and I'll tell you some spells", Tikal's voice said.

"Ok then", Knuckles said and left for it.

Meanwhile Tails was walking through the city looking for the hardware store and he saw Sonic talking with some unfamiliar friends, well unfamiliar to Tails.

"Hey Sonic, who are they?" Tails asked.

"These are my friends from Brawl, Falco and Fox with their friend Krystal", Sonic said.

"You must be Tails, great to meet you", Krystal said.

"Same here", Tails said.

They noticed Knuckles looking for something.

"What's Knucklehead up to?" Sonic said.

"I don't know let's ask", Tails said.

"Excuse me! Mr. Knucklehead!" Krystal said.

Sonic gave her a crazy look.

"What?" Krystal asked.

"HEY WHO CALLED ME A KNUCKLEHEAD!?" Knuckles asked.

"Wait that isn't his name?" Krystal asked.

"His name is Knuckles, Knucklehead is a nickname Sonic has for Knuckles", Tails said.

"You calling me a Knucklehead Sonic!" Knuckles asked.

"Just relax Knuckles", Sonic said.

"Relax, now Knuckles, what are you doing?" Tails asked.

"I'm looking for the Chaos Emeralds to bring back Tikal", Knuckles said.

"You mean that echidna that helped us stop Chaos?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get a Chaos Emerald and try to keep her around for a bit, then get all 7", Knuckles said.

"Why don't I go help, Tails you and the others go guard the Master Emerald just in case Rouge steals it if she hasn't already", Sonic said.

"OH SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Knuckles shouted.

"Relax, Tails hurry up", Sonic said.

"Ok, let's go group", Tails said and left with Team Star-fox.

They all went to the Master Emerald and saw Rouge trying to steal it.

"Hey got out of here!" Tails said.

"What are you gonna do kid?" Rouge asked.

Fox, Falco and Krystal showed up and glared at Rouge.

"Ah I didn't want this anyway, I'm out of here", Rouge said and flew off.

The group sat near the emerald.

"What's this Tikal person like?" Fox asked.

"Oh she's really nice, and really good looking", Tails said.

Tikal appeared behind him, but he was oblivious.

Fox was gonna let him know but Falco stopped him.

"Good looking eh? Elaborate", Falco said.

"Well she's a very beautiful girl with a lovely voice and nice clothes, very tribal, she had a nice name, Tikal has such a good ring, I met her once but I never had a chance to tell her my name, too bad, I really liked her, she would have made a great girlfriend", Tails said.

"Well isn't that sweet of you", Tikal said.

Tails was shocked and slowly turned around and saw Tikal.

"Hello", Tails said kind of shocked.


	2. Real love and dating

Tails looked awkwardly at Tikal

Tails looked awkwardly at Tikal.

"So young boy, did you really mean everything you said?" Tikal asked.

"Well um…" Tails was saying, looking for words.

"He totally digs you", Falco said.

"Will you be quiet please", Tails said.

"Well little boy?" Tikal asked.

"I'm not a little boy, I'm more mature than that", Tails said.

"Sorry, I never got your name though", Tikal said.

"My name, it's Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails", Tails said.

"That's such a nice name", Tikal said.

"You really think so?" Tails asked.

"Yes, it is, so Tails, what you said, was it true, you think I'm beautiful?" Tikal asked.

"Um well, yes", Tails said, turning his head away slightly.

"That's the sweetest thing a boy said to me", Tikal said.

"Yeah well…" Tails was saying, rubbing the back of his head.

Knuckles arrived with a Chaos emerald with Sonic.

"Tikal, I got the emerald, tell me the magic words", Knuckles said.

After a spell, Tikal had a flesh body and was able to live perfectly away from the Master Emerald for a few days.

"Good, now I gotta find the others", Knuckles said.

"Knuckles I'll find them, you go guard the emerald, Fox, Tails, Falco and Krystal can't do it forever, I don't know how you do it", Sonic said.

"Hard work Sonic, hard-ass work", Knuckles said.

"Well you're used to it, someone needs to keep Tikal some company", Sonic said.

"Oh she can come stay at my house", Tails said.

Everyone looked at Tails.

"What?" Tails asked.

"He likes her", Falco whispered to Sonic.

"What did he say?" Tails asked.

"Nothing Tails, so we'll let Tikal stay with you", Sonic said.

"Ok, come on Tikal, I'll take you to my house", Tails said.

As he was leaving Sonic made kissy faces and Tails glared back at him.

"Fucking moron", Tails said.

Tails and Tikal left and they made it to his house.

"This is my house Tikal, make yourself at home", Tails said.

"Thank you Tails", Tikal said and lay in the couch.

"You have a nice house Tails", Tikal said.

"Oh thanks, something left behind by my parents", Tails said.

"Where are your parents?" Tikal asked.

"They're not here anymore", Tails said.

"Oh what happened to them?" Tikal asked.

"They're on a business trip, I'm sure they wouldn't mind having you here when they come back", Tails said.

"They sound like nice people", Tikal said.

"They are", Tails said.

"So what do we do during the wait?" Tikal asked.

"I don't know, I guess we can date, if you want to", Tails said.

"Date? What's that?" Tikal asked.

"Well it's what boyfriends and girlfriend…oops did I say that aloud?" Tails asked.

"Wow, you consider me a girlfriend?" Tikal asked.

"Well I am in love with you, oops, I said that too?" Tails asked.

"You're sweet", Tikal said and kissed Tails.

"That was nice, let's go to the movies", Tails said.

Tails went to the movies with Tikal, but spent most of his time kissing her.

"I love your lips Tikal", Tails said.

"You too Tails", Tikal said.

He kept kissing her and his hand drifted lower and touched her vagina by mistake.

"Ohh!" Tikal said.

"Sorry Tikal", Tails said.

"No I liked it", Tikal said.

Tails rubbed her vagina more and kept her happy.

Tails moved it up and down slowly in a soothing way.

"Let's do this in private, at my house so people don't stare", Tails said, looking at those staring.

"Fucking perverts", Tails said.

The two headed to Tails' house and she got in bed and let Tails rub her more.

"Oh Tails, this feel so great, it's great to have a flesh body", Tikal said.

"Yeah, you're vagina is smooth, but touching it is making my penis grow", Tails said.

"I think you're supposed to put it inside my vagina, its called sex", Tikal said.

"Oh, I am gonna go call Rouge", Tails said.

He called Sonic.

"Hello Tails?" Rouge said over the phone.

"Rouge, tell me all you know about sex", Tails said.

"Who are you gonna fuck Tails?" Rouge asked.

"Tikal now please talk up", Tails said.

"Ok", Rouge said.

Tails learned everything.


	3. Enter Tikal sex

Tikal was waiting in bed as Tails came to her

Tikal was waiting in bed as Tails came to her.

"Ready Tikal?" Tails asked.

"Yes I think I am", Tikal said.

Tails got on the bed and opened her leg and pressed down on her vagina to make it open, and then he grabbed out his member and entered it in Tikal.

Tikal gasped from the entry but Tails asked her to relax.

He stuck his member further inside Tikal and then caused a rip inside her body and she bled a bit from her vagina.

"That's natural, it hurts for 1st timers, but it gets better", Tails said.

"It's starting to", Tikal said.

Tails then entered Tikal in and out and thrusted fast into her body.

Tikal wrapped her legs around Tails' ass and he continued thrusting into her body. As he was thrusting, he rubbed her breast causing her to feel relaxed. She then responded by rubbing his pecks. He then lowered down and kissed her passionately, and caused her a lot of excitement and she came.

Tikal panted and Tails left her body.

"Is that all?" Tikal asked.

"Actually you seem wet down there, I'll handle that", Tails said.

He lowered down and started to lick her vagina.

Tikal gasped from the lick and seemed a little shock but she laid back and accepted it.

Tails licked around fast in her vagina, soaking the juices inside and the ones on her petals. He then sucked on her clit causing an eye widening shock and great pleasure.

"Oh, that's such a great feeling", Tikal said.

Tails rubbed the sides of her thighs while continuing to lick her, causing complete pleasure from the waist area. She finished sucking up all the juices and licked around a bit more and caused her to cum and then he licked those juices too and kissed her sweet lips good-bye.

"That felt great Tails", Tikal said.

"My turn Tikal?" Tails asked.

"Huh?" Tikal asked.

"Suck my dick?" Tails asked.

"Oh, ok", Tikal said.

Tails got on his back and Tikal sucked on his member. It was a bit hard from her as she didn't really get any advice on how to do it, she actually sucked on it, though it pleased Tails a bit, he felt like she wasn't doing it right.

"Tikal, you need to bob your head up and down", Tails said.

"Huh?" Tikal asked.

"Put your mouth over my thing, suck down then blow up, sucking my dick is also known as a blow-job, you suck and blow, basically you're having sex with me, only using your mouth instead of your vagina", Tails said.

"Oh, I see", Tikal said.

He tried again, putting her mouth on the member and bobbing up and down.

"Like that Tikal", Tails said.

She continued the bobbing and licked the member a bit and put his legs father apart to have more room and massage his balls. She kept one hand massaging his balls and used the other to finger his anus.

"Whoa Tikal, you sure are a fast learner", Tails said.

Tikal moved extra fast until Tails felt really excited.

"I'm gonna cum, brace yourself", Tails said.

He came in her mouth and she swallowed all the juices.

"That was fun", Tikal said.

"Yeah", Tails said.

Tikal lied on her stomach next to Tails and he noticed her skirt was up and he was turned on by her ass.

"Doing this is quite fun, does being boyfriend and girlfriend mean we get to this-", Tikal was saying but cut off from the shock that Tails penetrated her ass.

"Oh Tails", Tikal said and laid her head down and Tails pushed his member in and out in a rough but not to rough way. Tails loved the feeling of Tikal's ass, it felt to smooth and it was good on his dick. Tails banged her ass hard and used his tails to boost up the speed of the thrust. Tails went fast enough to cum in her ass and she enjoyed the feeling of the goo in her ass.

Tails left her ass and he wiped it a bit so she doesn't have too much.

"That was great Tails", Tikal said.

"Yeah, with us as boyfriend and girlfriend we can do that a lot", Tails said.

"Yeah, all we have to do is wait for Sonic to find the rest of those emeralds", Tikal said.

"Hey wait a minute; you're my girlfriend now right?" Tails stated.

"Correct", Tikal said.

"Then I should be the one looking for those emeralds not Sonic, you're my girlfriend, as the boyfriend I should be doing everything for you, including finding those emeralds", Tails said.

"Wow Tails, you would go out there and find those emeralds?" Tikal asked.

"I would do anything for you Tikal, I will search to the ends of the world to find those emeralds", Tails said.

"You're so sweet Tails", Tikal said.

"Well I should go", Tails said.

"I should join, I know the emeralds well", Tikal said.

"That's true, let's go find Sonic, to my plane", Tails said.

They went to the hangar and entered the Tornado and flew off to find Sonic.

"Wow, you're such a good pilot Tails", Tikal said.

"Well what can I say, flying is my specialties", Tails said, rubbing his nose in a cocky way.

"Well let's move out Tails", Tikal said.

The two looked for Sonic and those emeralds.


	4. Finding the Emeralds

They flew over a forest

They flew over a forest.

"No sign of Sonic here, too bad I don't have an emerald, it can help find the others", Tails said.

"I think I can try to sense their location, I do have a bond with the Master Emerald and the 7 chaos emeralds", Tikal said.

"Really? Try to work your magic", Tails said.

Tikal used some powers and tried to sense the location of the emeralds.

"I think there's one over that way", Tikal said.

Tails flew toward a meadow area.

"Could the emerald be here?" Tails asked.

"Yes, check around that bushy area", Tikal said.

Tails landed his plane and the two looked in the area.

Tails searched around and found an emerald in there.

"Awesome, you were right Tikal", Tails said.

"It's a thing", Tikal said.

"Wow you're funny", Tails said.

"Thank", Tikal said.

Tails grabbed the emerald.

"Now we can use this to search for the others and just in case you lose your flesh", Tails said.

"Good idea", Tikal said.

They got on the plane and Tails put the Chaos Emerald in his plane to power it.

"Now only can this find the other emeralds, it can power up my plane to go faster", Tails said.

"Impressive", Tikal said.

"Strap in tight", Tails said.

The two flew fast and Tails looked around for another emerald and the plane started going on its own.

"What's happening?" Tikal asked.

"The Chaos emerald on the plane is probably leading us to another Chaos emerald", Tails said.

"It's getting a little bumpy", Tikal said.

"Don't worry, I got it", Tails said.

He couldn't control it.

"Maybe not", Tails said.

The plane started going down.

"Oh shit!" Tikal said.

Tails gave her an awkward look.

"I heard Knuckles say it", Tikal said.

Tail still gave her an awkward look.

"Didn't you say fuck before?" Tikal asked.

"Well it's weird that a person of your personality would say it", Tails said.

"Same with you", Tikal said.

"True", Tails said.

They both crashed into land and the plane slid along the ground.

Tails got up and checked his head, he was bleeding a bit.

"Aw shit, Tikal are you ok?" Tails asked.

Tikal had a bloody nose.

"Oh no, we'll get you help for that", Tails said.

"I'll be fine", Tikal said.

"Hey what happened here?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic?" Tails asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Me and Tikal wanted to help find the emeralds, we found one but then eventually it caused us to crash", Tails said.

"So you wanna help find the emeralds too?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, Tikal is my girlfriend so-", Tails was cut off.

"Hah, I knew it, I knew you liked her", Sonic said.

Tails shot an angry glare at Sonic.

"What's wrong with being in love with her, at least I did something you never did", Tails said.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"I scored with her", Tails said.

"Who says I never scored with a chick?" Sonic asked.

"Huh?" Tails asked.

"I've scored a lot with Sally, I mean a lot, hell I even let Amy join in once, she had her fun with me but the real joy was seeing her and Sally getting it on, they did so much it led to them falling in love and running away together…I hate Amy so much, ah I'll get another girl, maybe Rouge", Sonic said.

"Well…we should go find those other emeralds", Tails said.

"First let's get you to a doctor", Sonic said.

"Ok", Tails said.

They moved to the city and along the way the two emeralds started glowing.

"We must be near another", Sonic said.

"Over there", Tikal said.

"She sounds a bit funny when she talks", Sonic said.

"Her nose is bleeding Sonic", Tails said.

"I know it's funny", Sonic said.

"Really, if it's that funny how about I give you one Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Take it easy little buddy", Sonic said.

"Don't talk that way about Tikal Sonic, or I will hurt you", Tails said.

"Ok, ok relax", Sonic said.

Tails huffed.

"Pain in my ass", Tails said.

"Well let's get to that emerald", Sonic said.

They went to a bush that had the emerald; it was the silver, added to the collection of the Red and Purple emeralds.

"Awesome, time to get to the doctor", Sonic said.

"Let's go Tikal", Tails said.

They went to the doctor.


	5. Fight with Eggman, more Emeralds, spells

The doctor gave Tails a bandage for his forehead and they got a tissue for Tikal, her nose wasn't broken, it was a bit of a leak

The doctor gave Tails a bandage for his forehead and they got a tissue for Tikal, her nose wasn't broken, it was a bit of a leak.

"Ok, let's continue searching for those emeralds", Sonic said.

They heard an evil laugh.

"Oh don't tell me", Sonic said.

Eggman arrived in the area.

"Hello there Sonic", Eggman said.

"What do you want Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"You know what I want, all 3 of them", Eggman said.

"You mean the Chaos Emeralds? I don't think so Eggy", Sonic said.

"Very well then Sonic, if you won't give up the emeralds I shall take them by force", Eggman said and readied his canons.

"Open fire!" Eggman said and shot bullets at Sonic but he dodged them and rammed into Eggman's machine.

"Damn you Sonic, Eggman said.

He fired more bullets but Sonic was too fast and he whacked the machine again.

"That's it, heat seekers!" Eggman said.

He fired some heat seekers so Sonic ran away from them.

He ran around the area and had the seekers follow him.

"It's no use running Sonic; those things will destroy you, as they will keep following you!" Eggman said.

"Excellent", Sonic said.

He then turned and ran back to Eggman.

"What are you doing?" Eggman asked.

Sonic dashed toward Eggman and jumped on his machine.

Sonic then pulled down his eye lid and stuck his tongue at Eggman.

"You!" Eggman said and tried to whack Sonic but he jumped.

The missiles then collided with Eggman's machine.

"No!" Eggman said and flew away in his pod.

"I will get you for this!" Eggman said and flew away.

"As if", Sonic said.

The emeralds started glowing.

"Hey what gives?" Sonic asked.

Tails checked Eggman's robot and saw the Cyan Emerald.

"Awesome, that means we have 4, soon Tikal will be completely flesh", Sonic said.

"That's great, I will be regular", Tikal said.

"Happy day", Tails said and kissed Tikal.

"Ok, just a few more", Sonic said.

Tikal fell on her knees.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"The Chaos emerald spell is wearing off, I'm losing my flesh body", Tikal said.

"Shit, let's go find Knuckles, he'll help us", Sonic said.

"Ok, let's go", Tails said.

They all rushed to the Mystic Ruins where Knuckles was still watching the Emerald.

"I wonder how much longer before Tikal is flesh, wonder if she's actually in a relationship with Tails?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic arrived with Tails and Tikal.

"Hey, got the emeralds?" Knuckles asked.

"Only 4, we're working on the others", Sonic said.

"Tikal is losing health, we need your spells to save her", Tails said.

"Ok, just bring the emeralds to me", Knuckles said.

They put the Emeralds near the Master Emerald.

"Ok Tikal, tell us the spell", Knuckles said.

Tikal told Knuckles the spell and he repeated.

Her life then increased.

"Think about it, once we get all seven, you'll be all flesh forever", Tails said.

"Yes then we can have more sex", Tikal said.

Tails seemed annoyed.

"Tikal it's not anyone else's business", Tails said.

"Too much information", Knuckles said.

"Indeed", Fox said, arriving with Falco and Krystal, who was sporting a new outfit.

"What's with the new outfit Krystal?" Sonic asked.

"I wore this on my home planet; since we're in a tribal place I thought I would sport this again", Krystal said.

"Cool, looks hot", Sonic said.

Everyone glared at Sonic.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"I must admit, it's an interesting line of clothing", Tikal said.

"Thanks, I also like your design", Krystal said.

"Anyway how are you doing with that emerald hunt?" Fox asked.

"We got 4", Sonic said.

"Now its 5", Falco said and tossed Sonic and Emerald.

"Wow thanks Falco, I always thought you were some stuck up rude person who always complained about stuff", Sonic said.

"You thought what now?" Falco asked.

"He has a little point", Fox said.

"Ahahaha, shut the fuck up", Falco said.

"Fine then", Fox said.

"Well we have 5 emeralds, just 2 more, I just hope Eggman doesn't start shit again", Sonic said.

"We should keep moving Sonic", Tails said.

"True, see you all later, bye", Sonic said.

The trio left.

"They had sex?" Knuckles asked.

"Guess the kid has what it takes", Fox said.

"Well he's cute, I guess she couldn't resist", Krystal said.

"Now you wanna do him?" Fox asked.

"I never said that", Krystal said.

"You made it seem like you did", Falco said.

"Oh shut up", Krystal said.

"Can we please stop talking about this", Knuckles said.

"Ok", Krystal said.

"Whatever", Falco said.

"I have such a headache", Knuckles said.


	6. Tails vs Eggman's robots

The trio continued searching for the emeralds; their search led them to the Mystic Caverns

The trio continued searching for the emeralds; their search led them to the Mystic Caverns.

"Haven't been here in awhile", Sonic said.

"It's so spooky here", Tails said.

"Come on Tails, don't pussy out in front of your girlfriend", Sonic said.

"I'm not pussying out", Tails said.

"Whatever you say", Sonic said.

"Sonic…" Tails said.

"Let is go Tails", Tikal said.

"Fine", Tails said.

Some rocks collapsed down and nearly fell on them.

"Holy Shit!" Sonic said.

"Whoa that was close", Tails said.

"I think there's another emerald around here", Tikal said.

"Yeah these emeralds are glowing", Sonic said.

They all went to the area and saw another emerald.

"Awesome, this makes six", Sonic said.

A robot then popped out and shot Sonic with a laser.

"SONIC!" Tails said and then punched the robot and the used his tails to destroy it.

"Are you ok Sonic?" Tikal asked.

"I'll be fine, I've had worse", Sonic said, holding his wound.

More robots came.

"Obviously Eggman sent these things", Tails said.

One robot grabbed Tikal.

"AAHHHH!" Tikal said.

"What the fuck!" Tails shouted.

A robot came but Tails rammed it and whacked it with his tails.

Tails then went after the robot that took Tikal.

"Give her back you bastard!" Tails shouted at the robot.

The robot entered a huge ship so Tails followed it in and the ship left the area.

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted.

He looked as the ship left.

"Dammit, now what?" Sonic pondered then got an idea and left.

Tails looked around to find Tikal.

"Tikal!" Tails shouted.

"Tails!" Tikal shouted from another room.

Tails followed the voice and saw a room that had Tikal, Eggman and 2 familiar robots.

"Tail, you of course know E-101 Beta and our own Metal Sonic", Eggman said.

"What do you want Eggman?" Tails asked.

"Those Chaos Emeralds, cough them up or say good-bye to your girlfriend", Eggman said.

"Screw you Eggman", Tails said.

"Very well then, you boys know what to do", Eggman said.

"I don't think so", Tails said and punched Beta and Metal.

"Big mistake", Eggman said.

Beta whacked Tails back and shot some bullets at him but Tails dodged and then flew in to ram into Beta.

Metal went to attack but Beta gestured him not to, he wanted Tails to himself.

Beta fired some bullets at Tails but he dodged and then punched the Beta a lot and then whacked him with his tails.

Beta got enraged and fired a wide array of bullets at Tails and some missiles that collided with the ceiling and Tails was caved in.

Beta seemed satisfied with the deed but then Tails popped out of the derbies and rushed at Beta and did a barrage of punches and whacked him back with his tails and Beta was whacked into some electric wires and was over-powered and shut down due to the surge.

"One down", Tails said.

Metal shot a flame at Tails but he jumped up but at that moment Metal hit Tails with a homing attack and knocked Tails into the wall.

Tails fell and turned to face Metal.

He flew in and rammed Metal but Metal retaliated with a viscous punch that knocked Tails into the wall.

"Stop hurting him", Tikal said.

"Quiet girl, let Metal Sonic do his bidding", Eggman said.

Metal dashed at Tails but he managed to move and whack Metal with his tails.

Tails then went in and did a lot of punches to Metal and grabbed him and tossed him into the electric area where Beta was thrown to.

Tails then went to a ray gun and shot a bullet at Metal and shut him down as well.

"That's two, now for you Eggman", Tails said.

"Really now? Take this!" Eggman said and tossed Tikal at Tails and ran.

"Hey that's no way to treat a girl you jerk", Tails said and chased after Eggman with Tikal joining him.

They checked a room and Eggman entered a huge robot.

"Holy shit", Tails said.

"That is one big robot", Tikal said.

"Didn't Eggman do something like this before?" Tails asked.

"Shut up Tails, now you all have to die", Eggman said.

"I don't think so Eggman, you never stopped us before, and you won't this time", Tails said.

Eggman then sent a blast to the two and sent them up through the roof.

"Well that was annoying", Tails said.

"What is with that man anyway, why is he such a jerk?" Tikal asked.

"Honestly Tikal I have no idea, he's probably just an idiot at times", Tails said.

"Who are you calling an idiot!?" Eggman shouted and sent missiles at the two.

"Is that all you can do Eggman?" Tails asked.

Eggman then sent down an Ion beam that nearly connected with them.

"Damn that was close", Tails said.

"Outside the box enough for you? If that was good you'll love these", Eggman said.

He sent down ray zappers at the two and one zapped Tikal's dress and destroyed it it and she had no skirt.

"Tikal, your skirt", Tails said.

"It's no big deal, I look no different than you", Tikal said.

"True, ok Eggman, time to fight", Tails said.


	7. Power of the Emeralds

Eggman sent a few missile attacks to Tails and Tikal but Tails dodged out of the way from the attacks and rammed into his robot but it did little damage

Eggman sent a few missile attacks to Tails and Tikal but Tails dodged out of the way from the attacks and rammed into his robot but it did little damage.

"You can't stop me", Eggman said.

"I will to save Tikal", Tails said.

"What is it with that girl that you keep doing these damn acts?" Eggman asked.

"I love her Eggman, I will not let you stop me from getting her a mortal body", Tails said.

"As much as I respect your dedication, I will still have to destroy you and get those emeralds, don't worry, in the end you'll be a spirit like her", Eggman said.

"That's what you think Eggman", Tails said.

Tails kept ramming the robot but of the rays zapped down Tails.

"Dammit", Tails said.

Tikal went to Tails.

"Tails, this isn't worth saving me, don't do this to yourself", Tikal said.

"No Tikal, I love you, I will do anything to keep you with me", Tails said.

Tikal blushed.

"Wow Tails, you're such a thoughtful guy", Tikal said.

"That's just me Tikal", Tails said.

"Well if you won't give up the fight then neither will I", Tikal said.

"Fine, die along with your pathetic boyfriend", Eggman said.

An Arwing passed by and shot at Eggman's robot.

Sonic appeared riding the Arwing that was piloted by Fox and then Sonic jumped off and homed in on Eggman and struck his machine.

"Damn hedgehog", Eggman said.

He whacked away Sonic and used his lasers to shoot down Fox's Arwing but he ejected before the crash.

Sonic and Fox appeared beside Tails and Tikal.

"I will not be defeated", Eggman said.

He shot a huge Ion laser that blasted the group back.

"You ok Tikal?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine", Tikal said.

"How does that thing pack so much power?" Sonic asked.

Tikal sensed something.

"He has a chaos emerald", Tikal said.

"Say what?" Sonic asked.

"In there", Tikal said, pointing to the center of Eggman's robot.

"Hey Fox, your aim good?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah why?" Fox asked.

"Shoot the center of that robot", Sonic said.

Fox fired his gun and Sonic homed in and damaged the area and pulled out the 7th Chaos emerald.

"No, not again!" Eggman said.

"We got all seven", Sonic said.

Eggman sent 4 lasers, each hitting the other person critically.

Tikal fell over really hurt and Tails crawled to her.

"Tikal, are you ok?" Tails asked.

"I feel horribly wounded; I don't think we'll be able to do this Tails?" Tikal asked.

"We will Tikal, I swear it", Tails said.

The emeralds started glowing.

"I love you; I will not let Eggman stand in my way!" Tails shouted.

The emeralds started glow and flew around him and he transformed into Super Tails.

"Whoa!" Fox said.

"I thought he could only use the Super Emeralds for that?" Sonic asked.

"His strong will helped out a lot", Tikal said.

Super Tails went to Eggman.

"You're done", Super Tails said.

"Let's not be hasty now", Eggman said.

Tails backed up and then blasted through Eggman's machine numerous times until its destruction.

Eggman flew away in his pod.

"Next time Hedgehog, same with that echidna girl and those two irritable foxes", Eggman said.

"Oh fuck you Eggman", Fox said.

Eggman flew away.

"I thought Andross was a pain in the ass", Fox said.

"Ah well, at least we stopped him, though I think out purpose failed", Sonic said.

Super Tails went to Tikal and kissed her.

There was a glow around the couple, a glow so powerful it attracted noticeable energy from the Master Emerald.

"What the hell?" Knuckles asked.

The energy went to the two and the glow ended, Tails was regular and Tikal was still flesh, though not temporarily.

"Tails, it worked, I'm mortal again, all it took was a kiss from my one true love", Tikal said.

"Anything for you Tikal, I love you", Tails said.

"I love you as well Tails", Tikal said.

The two flew into the sky and kept kissing.

"Isn't that cool?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, talk about true romance", Fox said.

"So are you and Krystal, you know…" Sonic said.

Fox's eyes popped open.

"That's really none of your business", Fox said defensively.

"Hey relax, I'm just saying", Sonic said.

"Hey I don't ask about you or Sally, you don't need to know about me and Krystal", Fox said.

"Hey Sally ain't with me no more, she went with Amy, but I'm looking for a hotter bade to fuck", Sonic said.

As Fox grew curious, Tails and Tikal flew away to the ocean area.

"It's beautiful", Tikal said.

"Not as beautiful as you, I hope you stay with me forever", Tails said.

"You too Tails", Tikal said.

The two kissed more as the comet passed by randomly.


End file.
